


Shadowed Desires

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Femslashfics (2018) [16]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Hope you enjoy, spooky. :)





	Shadowed Desires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spookykingdomstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykingdomstarlight/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy, spooky. :)

Their relationship is an open and best-kept secret among the nobility of Orlais, though no one can claim to say that they have seen the face of the woman who holds claim to Madame De Fer's heart.

Among the rumors that follow the pair, is one that the lady is Head of House Repose. Though no one is certain if that one rumor, in particular, was true or false with someone wishing to damage another's reputation.

Such is the Great Game of Orlais.

Vivienne allowed herself a secret little smile as servants scurried before her as she made her way to where the whispering servants of the Inquisition said that the Inquisitor was meeting with Sister Leliana. She enters the War Room with a burst of her magic and looks at them cooly as they look up from their little plans at the table.

"Sister Nightingale. Dearest Inquisitor. Word has come to my ears that you have a delicate situation on your hands," she said calmly with a smile of teeth. "Perhaps I can be of assistance in the matter."

*

Qi'ra subtly eyes the objective on the other side of the room. The request had been attractive enough to reach her attention. A bumbling marquis that had made impressive enemies in all the wrong places of the Great Game, who was somehow still bold – or stupid – enough to attend private fetes.

However, it did make the job easier for her people and her when the targets were stupid.

"You know my dear. It utterly astounds me how ignorant some people can be."

"Indeed. It makes some obligations easier to perform though," Qi'ra states softly. She glanced at her new companion and met the calm gaze behind the silver-plated mask. "Wonderful to see you again, Madame De Fer."

"And you as well my dear," Vivienne answers slanting her head slightly. "I trust business is well enough."

"The usual," Qi'ra responds nonchalantly. "It has been a while since your name last crossed the brand box."

"Glad to hear it, my dear. I have some business to tend to this evening. I trust that you know where I am once yours concludes?"

"Of course." She says with a slight deferential incline of her head. "I always know where to find you."

"Good."

With a sweep of her dress, Madame De Fer disappears into the writhing mass of bodies that make up the aristocracy of Orlais. Qi'ra stifles a sneer as she finds the contracted target once more.

Later that evening she makes her way to the meeting point with Madame De Fer. A quaint little cottage that sits within the territory of House Repose and near enough to Vivienne's property that undesired notice doesn't follow them. 

Qi'ra nods to the woman running the bar and gets a nod back from the woman. She makes a mental note to pay the woman for her continued discreteness. 

Her associate doesn't look up from her tome when she accesses the room, Qi'ra uses the opportunity to look toward her lady in the shadowy illumination of the bedroom. Vivienne is as beautiful as she remembers and outwardly calm in her appearance everytime Qi'ra decides to watch her from afar. As she moves towards the couch is when Vivienne looks up as she removes her mask, frowning slightly at something only she sees.

"You look tired dear," she says softly and closes the tome in her lap to watch Qi'ra. "It isn't a good look for you, Qi'ra. You should rest more."

"Perhaps when I'm in the ground. The work of House Repose never stops," She answers calmly. "Not even for its illustrious leader."

"Surely, there are enough bodies with your House that you may delegate the work to another," Vivienne sits up straight and falls quiet as Qi'ra sits down next to her.

"Vivienne please, not tonight," Qi'ra says as she lightly kisses Vivienne's cheek and lays her head down on Vivienne's lap, closing her eyes. "These moments are enough of rest for me."

"Hm. Well, I for one appreciate your work regardless of what the other poor souls might think of what you and yours do, my dear."

Thanks to Vivienne's touch and the sense of protection that she radiates, Qi'ra falls into a dreamless sleep well.

*

Rage filled her being as Qi'ra stared at the crush missive in her hand and before she looked at the uncomfortable shifty messenger on the other side of her desk. A touch on her left elbow reminded her quickly of where she was and to not show weakness in her shield.

She glanced at the stoic Elf now by her side, Gries blinked at her slowly and then at the crumpled bit of paper in her hand. The dark-haired elf tilted their head at her slightly as Qi'ra sighed softly.

"Shall I deal with the missive sender? Our people know that Madame De Fer should not be touched." Gries asked softly.

"Yes. Spread the word through the ranks that no missives against Madame De Fer do get taken. Destroy any messages that you might find for the other guilds as well. I will not suffer this madness to continue."

"Of course, ma'am."

Qi'ra glares at the crushed message and holds it over a lit candle, watching it calmly as the paper burns to ashes. There was going to be a hunt that required devising.

*

"Vivienne, what's this?"

Vivienne looked up from the tome that she'd been idly studying ever since she sent the runner and her message to Qi'ra at House Repose. She watched as Qi'ra studied the dimly illuminated sitting room, looking at the shadows carefully as though to find an enemy.

There were no enemies here in her room, but old habits die hard, Vivienne thought with a mental head shake as she watched Qi'ra's careful searching of the room.

"This? Dear one, this evening is our anniversary together. Alone, I might add," Vivienne responds with a slight curve of her lips and stands up slowly as Qi'ra's eyes snap to her. "I have some plans that I think you might like."

"Do you now? Should I be concerned that I don't know what they are?" Qi'ra asked, her tone soft as Vivienne moves to her side.

"No, dear. I'm sure that you'll enjoy my little plans," Vivienne counters as she takes Qi'ra to their shared bedroom. "You usually do after all."

"Hmm, indeed."


End file.
